Prison Play
by recklessanatomy
Summary: Maura and Jane are cellmates and eventually become more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you're thinking this story sounds a little familiar you're probably right. I wrote and posted about three chapters of this a year ago and completely hated it. I just skipped around too much and it didn't make sense. I'm going to try to rewrite it now and take things a little slower. I hope you enjoy it! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maura Isles, I hereby sentence you to nine months imprisonment at the Boston Correctional Centre for Women." The sound of the gavel knocking down broke Maura from her daydream like trance and she quietly lowered her face into her hands and began to cry. "Bailiff, please remove the defendant.

Maura reluctantly stood and allowed herself to be cuffed and brought back to her holding cell where she would be awaiting transfer. After what seemed like hours she heard the sound of keys and the door to her cell being opened.

"Get up Isles, you're being transferred." The husky man said in a low voice. Maura collected herself and walked over the man who cuffed her and directed her to the tan transfer van. Maura eyed the filthy van and was immediately disgusted. She reluctantly stepped into the van and took her seat, not bothering to acknowledge the woman seated next to her.

Maura spent the entire ride to BCCW thinking about how her life turned out this way. In the past year she lost her job and got herself talked into hacking into the Boston Police Department computer system by her asshole friend, Raphael Martinez, and she got herself sentenced to nine months in prison while he got off with a slap on the wrist.

Somewhere along the 4 hour ride Maura had surprisingly fallen asleep. Before she could put together what was happening, Maura was being pulled from her seat and pushed out the door of the van. While waiting for the prison guard the escort them into the building, Maura examined the large prison and fenced in yard before her and decided that this place might not be so bad after all.

After what felt like hours of being given instructions and rules by various different uniformed officers, Maura was feeling exhausted and just wanted to crawl into her bunk and get some rest.

Finally, an officer called her name and escorted Maura to her new cell. The officer let her into the cell and without a word slammed the door shut and left her standing there with her new cellmate.

Maura decided she had to make friends with the raven haired stranger as they would be spending a lot of time together now. Maura extended her hand to the woman, offering her a handshake. "Hello, I'm Maura Isles."

The mysterious women declined to shake the hand that was being offered to her and said. "Forget the formal introductions, lady. I have some rules and expect you to follow them. One, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Two, I'm not here to make friends and I'm definitely not your damn babysitter. Three, this place can get kind of lonely so we don't talk about what goes on in my bunk or yours. I know you're new here so I'll go easy on you but if you don't follow my rules, things aren't going to turn out in your favor. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand. But can I at least get a name?" Maura cautiously asked, instantly hating the shakiness in her voice.

She seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before answering, "Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli. You sleep on the top bunk, I've been in the bottom since I've been here and I'm not changing it now, unless it really becomes a problem. Oh and a little advice, sleep while you can and don't be shy about taking care of your personal needs here, we all do it. I won't judge you."

Maura just nodded and climbed into her bed feeling completely confused by Jane. At first she seemed very cold and uninterested in Maura, then she showed some compassion for her. This hot and cold act was giving Maura a headache and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Jane laid in her bunk directly under Maura and she found it very difficult to keep her mind off the beautiful woman. Shaking her head, Jane thought, it's rule number two you're not here to make friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to be nice to you all and post another chapter today. That you for all of your positive reviews! I hope this chapter is everything that you've dreamed it would be!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane was woken up by the loud bell, informing her breakfast would be served in the prison cafeteria in thirty minutes. She crawled out of her bunk and proceeded to brush her teeth and change into her orange jumpsuit, as if she had any choice in what she should wear. The brunette noticed that her new cell mate was still sleeping and she cautiously approached her. Jane knew that she should let Maura get the hang of things herself, but for some reason she just couldn't stand the thought of the woman getting in trouble on her first full day in this awful place. It was bound to be bad anyway.

"Maura, time to get up. Breakfast is in twenty minutes." The redhead stirred but didn't wake and Jane knew an officer would be around soon. Jane stepped onto her bottom bunk so she was level with Maura. She reached out and gently shook the sleeping woman eliciting a groan.

Maura's eyes shot open and she started to panic before the woman in front of her spoke.

"This better not be an everyday occurrence, got it? You don't want to be caught sleeping past the allowed time. But then again, you'll only do it once before you learn your lesson." Jane smirked and jumped back onto the ground.

"What do you mean by learning my lesson?" Maura got down from her bed and walked over to where Jane was getting ready.

"Don't let the officer's fool you, they can be mean. I mean they have something we don't have, power. They'll find any reason to treat you like shit. They can basically get away with anything as long as they have someone to back them up. It's not like a prisoner is going to go against what an officer says in court. Life is hard for a snitch in prison." Jane laughed at the horrified look on the redhead's face.

"So what you're saying is that they can do whatever they want and we just have to go with it?" Maura asked as she changed her clothes and readied herself for the day.

"That's basically what I'm saying, Red." Jane busied herself making her bed in order to stay out of the woman's way.

The cell remained quiet until Jane spoke again, "What is someone like you doing in here anyway?"

"I hacked into the Boston Police Department's system for a friend. Well, I guess he wasn't really a friend, but it doesn't matter. Either way I've got nine months here. What about you?" Maura sighed, hating that she let Raphael talk her into doing something so stupid.

"It's sort of a long story, so I'll give you the short version. My dad was really sick and in a lot of pain. He asked me to end his suffering, so I did. My two brothers understood what I did after I showed them the letter he gave me explaining what he wanted, but my mother just couldn't handle it and turned me in. She just couldn't get over the fact that he was gone and I was the one who did it. I have twelve months left of my three year sentence." Jane faked a smile, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I am so sorry. You don't deserve to be here." Maura sympathized and stepped closer to the woman, wrapping her arms around her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you to stay the fuck out of my way." Jane backed away, but Maura continued to approach her. Just as Jane was going to be pinned between the wall and the woman's lithe body, the door to their cell flew open and Jane managed to run out before Maura could stop her.

Maura followed Jane out of the cell, but quickly lost sight of her. She reached the cafeteria and still saw no sign of Jane. Maura figured she must have skipped the meal and opted to go out into the yard. Jane saw Maura approaching the yard and quickly hid behind a group of people. She had no idea what this woman was trying to accomplish by hugging her, but she wasn't going to let it happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later, Jane heard the bell sound signifying it was time to go back into their cells for the night. She had successfully avoided being confronted by Maura the rest of their time in the yard and she realized she hadn't seen her at lunch either. Jane just brushed it off and concluded Maura must have went back to their cell early to get some rest.

As Jane entered her cell, she could see the outline of Maura's body gently rocking as she laid in her bunk. Jane slowly got closer to her bunk and began to hear gentle sobs coming from the woman.

"Hey, Maura, are you okay?" Hearing Jane's raspy voice, Maura wiped the tears from her cheeks and turned to face her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awesome. Thanks." Maura answered, hating the shakiness in her voice.

"You're not okay. I can see that you're upset. You can talk to me." The obvious concern in her voice caused a small smile to spread across Maura's lips. Jane crawled up into Maura's bunk and contemplated taking her hand, but chose not to. . To say that Maura was confused by the brunette's hot and cold act was an understatement.

"I just thought that it would be nice to have a friend in this place. It's a lot different than I thought it would be. I didn't know that I would get someone as cold as you as a cell mate. Seriously, just ignore me, I'm being dumb." Maura pulled away from Jane, not bothering to even look at her.

Jane reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Maura's ear and let her hand drop to Maura's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze before removing herself from the woman's bed and climbing into her own.

"Goodnight, Maura." Jane offered as she jumped down from Maura's bed and slid under the covers of her own.

"Goodnight, Jane, sleep well." Maura said, sleep already apparent in her voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Let me know what you think! My tumblr ask box is always open and I'm a lot more likely to respond on there! .com**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just can't seem to stop writing this story! You guys are so spoiled! Happy reading :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the breakfast bell rang and Maura jumped out of her bed eager to get dressed and be out of her cell as soon as possible. Logically she knew that she would have to talk with Jane again, but she hoped today wouldn't be that day. Maura noticed that Jane was still lying in bed with the covers over her head, but she decided that the woman was probably just trying to avoid her.

Twenty minutes had passed and the brunette was still in bed. Maura tried to convince herself that she didn't care what happened to her, but she did. Oh well, Maura thought, she told me she's not here to make friends and to stay out of her way.

Ten minutes later the cell door opened up and Maura was out of it faster than lightening. She headed straight to the cafeteria and retrieved her first meal at BCCW.

"You're new here, right?" A dark haired woman asked, sitting down across from Maura.

"Yes, I suppose I am. I'm Maura Isles." She offered her hand to the woman, but she turned it down much like Jane had. Maura couldn't help but wonder what she was doing right now. The words 'you'll learn your lesson' kept playing through her head like a broken record.

"Susie Chang. You're bunking with Rizzoli, huh?" Susie asked, noticing the woman lost in thought and cleared her throat.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Maura responded, her voice dripping in concern.

"Awh, man, you didn't hear? I guess she got caught sleeping in and the guard was having a bad day. Took it out on her pretty bad if you know what I mean." The woman laughed, not paying attention to the concern on Maura's face.

"What do you me he took it out on her? What did that bastard do to Jane?" Maura almost yelled.

"He just roughed her up a bit. You know, taught her a lesson. She's with the nurse now. It's nothing life threatening. Calm down, princess, she will be just fine." Susie said and got up to go to the yard.

Oh my god, Maura thought, this is all my fault. What am I going to do? I should have gotten over myself and woken her up this morning. Jane better be okay, she has to be okay.

Maura spent the rest of her day pacing around the yard and reading an old medical journal she had found in the prison library. She couldn't seem to focus on anything but Jane though. It was nearly 6:30, time to go back to their cells for the night, and she still wasn't done with the nurse, unless they had sent her back to the cell to rest.

The bell rang signifying that it was time for the ladies to return to their cells. This was what Maura had been waiting for all day, but she was still nervous.

Maura entered her cell and there was still no sign of Jane. She took off her shoes and climbed into bed and started to lay down when she heard her cell door open.

She immediately shot up and jumped out of bed. Jane was being escorted into their cell in a wheel chair. She was covered in bruises and obviously had other injuries as well. The nurse helped Jane out of the wheelchair and followed a guard out of the cell, the door closing and locking behind them. "Take it easy, Rizzoli," The woman said. "Come see me tomorrow if the pain gets any worse."

The moment they were alone Maura rushed to the brunettes bed and sat down next to her. "Jane I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so stupid I should have woken you up. What did they say was wrong with you?"

"I'm the one who told you to leave me alone, Maur. This isn't your fault. Obviously I have busted lip and black eye, but other than that I have a few cracked ribs and some bruising. It's nothing major. I'll be fine in a few days." Jane replied slowly. She was clearly in a great deal of pain.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your injuries?" Maura asked expecting her to say no.

"Sure, I guess. Just be careful." Jane winced, pulling her shirt up just below her breasts.

"Of course I'll be careful. I mean I am the ex-Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura's face fell, realizing that she would probably never be called that again. She immediately brought her attention back to the woman lying in front of her and felt her skin become hot.

"See something you like?" Jane joked. She already knew that she would enjoy teasing Maura like this. Clearly she wasn't very indiscreet about the fact that she found Jane attractive.

"I am very fond on toned abdominal muscles, Jane, but this is strictly scientific. Would you mind moving your shirt a little higher so I have a clear view?" Maura asked in her best doctor voice.

"Erm, sure." Jane moved her shirt higher, becoming very self-conscious.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" Maura asked, pushing down on Jane's stomach.

"Nope, no, all better. I'm healed!" Jane said and sat up, pulling her shirt down. "Shit! That wasn't a good idea."

"If you're all healed why do you look like you're about to cry?" Maura questioned, clearly confused.

"Well, Jesus, Maur, I don't know. Maybe if you weren't staring at my boobs I wouldn't have had to do that!" Jane exclaimed and began to cough. She laid back down with the help of Maura.

"I wasn't staring, Jane, I was simply admiring." Maura smirked, secretly liking the fact that she made the brunette squirm.

"Okay. Thanks, I guess." Jane said, pulling her blanket up to further hide her body's reaction.

"You should get some sleep. We don't want a repeat of this tomorrow." Maura smiled, and removed herself from the woman's bed.

"Yeah, I guess." Jane tried to smile back.

"Hey, Jane?" Maura asked, standing by the side of Jane's bed.

"What?" Jane replied, already half asleep.

"You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You're a beautiful woman and your, um, anatomy is quite exquisite." Maura smiled and crawled up into her bed.

"Goodnight, Maur." Jane whispered, a wide smile playing on her lips.

"Goodnight, Jane." Maura replied with a smile that mirrored the brunettes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I'd love to get some more feedback on this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I honestly don't have any excuses. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the breakfast bell rang and signified that they would be expected in the cafeteria in thirty minutes. Jane stirred, but she just wasn't ready to open her eyes yet until she felt that someone was watching her.

Jane opened her eyes to see Maura sitting at the foot of her bed smiling at her and she nearly yelled, "Maur, what the fuck? You scared the hell out of me. How long have you been sitting there?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep and you looked so peaceful. I have only been here for an hour or so. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I can leave you alone if you would like." Maura smiled shyly and looked down.

"I didn't say that I was uncomfortable, Maur, I said that you scared me. There is a difference. And no, I do not want you to leave me alone." Jane laughed, her hand flying to hold onto her side.

"Oh my gosh, Jane. Are you okay? You really need to be more careful if you want your ribs to heal more quickly." Maura quickly crawled up the bed to Jane's side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. It was an accident, really." Jane nearly cried.

"You are not fine, honey. I would really like to get my hands on the bastard who did this to you. It makes me sick to see you hurting like this. The moment we are both out of here I'm filing some complaints." Maura said with tears filling her eyes.

"Why do you care about me so much? Nobody has ever cared about me like you seem to." Jane questioned. The pain in her side was finally subsiding little by little.

"I don't know, to be honest. I just find myself drawn to you. I care about you a lot more than I had originally planned. I didn't expect to come here and find anyone like you." Maura smiled and brought her hand up to rest on Jane's jawline.

Jane lifted her arm around Maura's shoulders and pulled her closer. Their lips were centimeters apart before Jane unexpectedly pushed the small blonde back and got out of bed.

"What the hell, Jane?" Maura nearly shouted as she gained her footing back.

Jane giggled, "It's time to get ready for breakfast, Maur. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

"Jane Rizzoli, you will surely be the death of me." Maura smiled quite a bit larger than she had since arriving at the prison. This might not be so bad after all, she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Maura, how's your girlfriend?" Susie and her crew shouted from across the prison yard.

Maura closed her book and walked over to the group of women, "I guess I do not understand what you're talking about, Susie."

"I'm talking about Rizzoli. How's she doin'? I haven't seen her around since breakfast." Susie laughed and smirked at her crew.

"She is sore, but she will make a full recovery. She was probably just escorted back to our cell to rest. Jane is not my girlfriend, by the way. If anything we are friends, or cell mates, I'm not sure. She can be quite hard to read sometimes. I have not come across someone so confusing in a very long time." Maura stared off, she too was wondering how Jane was doing.

"Damn, Isles. I didn't ask for your life story." Susie laughed again, clearly she was making fun of the blonde.

"Have a good day, Susie." Maura said politely and walked away to read her book for the last few minutes of free time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there, stranger." Jane joked as she watched Maura enter the cell, the guard closing the door behind her.

"Oh no. Jane are you feeling okay? Do you remember who I am?" Maura asked worriedly as she rushed over to Jane's bed and sat down.

"Oh my goodness, Maur. I was joking. It's a figure of speech." Jane replied through fits of laughter and holding her side.

"Jane that is not funny! I thought you were having troubles with your memory. I was so worried." Maura leaned down and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

Jane was pleasantly surprised and also wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her down so she was lying next to her.

Maura untangled her arms from around Jane and snuggled into her side.

"You're so beautiful, Jane." Maura whispered and looked up at the Italian.

Jane placed her hand under the blonde's chin and brought their mouths dangerously close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I wish I could say that I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm not! I suppose that you could say this chapter was sort of boring. I think it was very well needed though. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for future chapters. Have a nice week!**


End file.
